


Having a Good Time

by McGillaKutty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Expansion, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Nora Valkyrie, Lactation, cumflation, excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGillaKutty/pseuds/McGillaKutty
Summary: Blake and Nora pass the time while their girlfriends are busy. A companion piece to The Drainer's Massage Parlour.





	Having a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> This contains Dick Growth, Cumflation, Belly Expansion, minor Lactation and Futanari.  
> If you don't like any of these, then don't read.

Dating a Drainer had its ups and downs, which Nora was experiencing right now: all alone while Pyrrha was working. Lying on her and Pyrrha's shared bed, she was idly stroking her 40cm cock while watching a video Pyrrha had sent to her scroll. Having watched the video multiple times, it was starting to lose its effect. When the video finished she was no closer to cuming than what she was at the start. Feeling a wetness on her stomach, Nora looked down to see it was covered in pre-cum that was still dribbling out of her dick.

"I really need to get her to send me more stuff." Nora moaned. "I could watch some por- Oh. Wait. I can't really." Nora's predicament was that she had watched basically all the expansion porn the internet had to offer to a similar extent as Pyrrha's video.

Sitting up, Nora grabbed her dick and continued stroking its length while thinking of ways to get herself to orgasm within a reasonable amount of time. Massaging her full balls was a step in the right direction but it only took her so far.

"Maybe a shower might help?" Nora thought aloud, as she felt her basketball sized balls churning between her legs. Shuffling to the edge of the bed, Nora was struck by a thought.

"Wait a minute. I still have some of those tablets Pyrrha gave me!" Nora burst as she jumped to her feet. With a bounce to her step that made her breasts, balls and dick jiggle and bounce as she made her way to the bathroom. Turning the light on, Nora went straight to the draws under the sink to find what she called 'Pink Pills of a Good Time.' Finding them, Nora grabbed a glass of water and put a tablet in, watching it as it dissolved. She would use more, but the manufacturer made it so that taking more than one would nullify the effects.

With the tablet dissolved and the water now pink, Nora grabbed the glass and downed it in one go. Moving in front of the full length mirror, Nora started stroking her dick as she waited for the pill to take effect.

"Good thing this always works if you want a good ti- Oooh~" Nora moaned as the pill kicked itself into gear.

Feeling a pleasurable heat flowing through her dick, the red-heads stroking increased in speed as her dick started growing. As her dick grew, the sensitivity skyrocketed with it leaving Nora in a moaning mess. Watching herself in the mirror, she watched as it reached the underside of her breasts, where milk had started leaking from her nipples as a side effect from the pill. After a minute of pleasure, Nora's dick now rested between her leaking breasts and stopped just below her collarbone, making it easy to suck herself off. 

"Mmm~ Now that is always a good look." Nora said as she admired her new size. Nora always enjoyed the look her pre-cum coating her breasts as it flowed from the tip of her dick. As Nora continued stroking her dick, she was glad the tablet added more length than what it does girth. She was bigger than a can of drink unenhanced and was a little under double that now.

"Where's my scroll? The girls love seeing me like this." Nora said as she used her arm to squish her breasts against her dick as she quickly went back to the bed to grab her scroll before going back to the mirror. Striking some sexy poses, Nora quickly took pictures, making sure that her dick was on full display. Sitting on the edge of the bath as she looked through the pictures of herself, Nora started suckling the tip of her dick. Choosing the best ones she sent them to Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Ruby and Weiss for them to enjoy. Satisfied, Nora made her way back to her bed to enjoy herself. Lying back in her nest of pillows Nora had barely been sucking herself off for 30 seconds when she got a knock on her door.

"This had better be good." Nora grumbled loudly enough so the person on the other side could hear her. Shuffling to the edge of the bed, Nora started sucking herself again before standing and heading to the door, her sucking never stopping. Opening the door revealed a completely naked Blake.

"Hi Nora, I promise you this will be goo-" The sight before her caused Blake's thoughts to stop dead in their tracks. "...You were not that big when I saw you an hour ago." Blake mumbled as she openly starred at Nora who hadn't stopped sucking herself the whole time.

"Well~ You were saying?" Nora mused, releasing her dick long enough to talk. Taking Blake's hand, the futa lead her into the room and to the bed.

"Well, I was going to offer to have sex with you. Because Yang is pre-occupied for the night and I know Pyrrha is working." Blake explained, now stroking Nora's massive throbbing member. "But it seems you had other ideas." 

"That's nice of you~ And don't worry about this-" Nora said gesturing to her dick "-it'll just make it more fun!" Nora beamed before multiple thoughts struck her.

"Wait, what's keeping Yang so busy, how did you know Pyrrha was working and did you not see the pictures I sent to your scroll?" Nora asked in rapid succession.

"Well, I got Yang a gift card to The Drainer's, I put in a request for Pyrrha to be Yang's Drainer and I haven't checked my scroll since classes ended." Blake answered coolly before taking Nora's dick in her mouth.

"Ooh! Yang is one lucky girl~" Nora purred, thoroughly enjoying the turn of events. Rolling her head back, Nora let Blake work her magic until she stopped not long after she started.

"Heey~ What gives?" Nora half slurred as she looked back at Blake to see why she stopped.

"I'm just making this a bit more interesting~" Blake purred before pushing Nora back into her nest of pillows. Giggling when she landed, Nora looked up to see Blake standing above her and saw that her pussy was soaking wet. Reaching up, Nora made quick work of lubing her dick with the pre-cum that was flowing from the tip before grabbing Blake's thighs and lowering her down.

"Oh fuck~ This feels soo good~" Blake cooed as she worked her way down Nora's throbbing member.

"Ohohoho yeah it does~" Nora breathed. Seeing her dick making a bump in Blake's belly and watching slowly rise as it twitched and throbbed was almost enough to drive the futa over the edge.

Reaching the base of the enormous dick, Blake took a moment to catch her breath while Nora was a loud moaning mess beneath her. Mean while Nora was in heaven from the sensation of having her entire cock all the way inside someone.

"Mmm~ Please tell me you can cum more than normal." Blake moaned as she slowly started gyrating here hip make the red-head moan louder.

"I wi -Oh fuck- I wish I did." Nora Answered through her moans.

"Shame. But we can still fun~" Blake cooed as she picked up the pace, much to Nora's delight.

Moaning loudly both girls could unfortunately feel their orgasms coming on much sooner than they would've liked, Nora's because her enhanced dick was significantly more sensitive and Blake because of the sheer size of Nora's dick. Feeling herself getting closer, Blake stopped moving her hips and started moving herself up and down Nora's dick, making both girls release guttural groans of pleasure.

Ultimately it was Blake who reached her orgasm first and made it known with a loud scream and her pussy clamping around Nora's cock. Blake's pussy clamping itself around her was enough to send Nora over the edge as well. 

"Oh Fuck!" Was all Nora was able to get out as she forgot how good it felt having cum race up the length of her enhanced dick. It took a minute for any noticeable effect to be seen, but soon enough Blake's stomach started expanding outwards from the volume of cum being pumped into her. Feeling Blake's stomach resting on her own, Nora reached and started rubbing the expanding orb of flesh knowing Blake was loving it.

After cuming for at least five minutes, the flow of cum finally started to peter out. When Nora's balls finally ran dry, Blake looked like she had swallowed a large beach ball.

"Mmm~ That felt goood~" Nora murmured, through an ecstasy induced haze.

"Did it ever~" Blake panted as she rested on her cum filled belly, enjoying the warmth it gave off. "Can you give me a hand?"

With a bit of effort and a couple of moans, Blake was now laying on her side with Nora behind and her dick still in Blake's pussy.

"So what now?" Blake asked. "I can feel your balls filling up again."

"I know~" Nora breathed, snuggling into Blake. "We have 5 or 6 hours before the pill wears off." Saying this Nora started subconsciously thrusting into Blake.

"Well then. Let's catch our breath and see how big you can make me before our girlfriends come home." Blake suggested. Instead of answering Nora turned the faunus head and pressed their lips together.

"I love that idea~ You think the others will join us?"

"I'm certain of it."

It was going to be a good night.


End file.
